Rocket Ski Rescue/Gallery/3
Logs in the forest S2E14 Birds in the forest.png S2E14 Birds notice Crusher.png S2E14 Crusher comes over the hill.png S2E14 Crusher bumping some pine trees.png S2E14 Crusher bumps more pine trees.png S2E14 Pinecones fly through the air.png S2E14 Pinecones hit Crusher on the head.png S2E14 Crusher still zooming fast.png S2E14 Crusher ascends a hill.png S2E14 Stack of logs.png S2E14 Crusher bumps into the logs.png S2E14 Logs start rolling away.png S2E14 Crusher hits another log stack.png S2E14 Crusher hitting yet more logs.png S2E14 Logs roll down the hill.png S2E14 Grammy "I'm comin', Crushy!"".png S2E14 Grammy "Nothing's getting in my way".png S2E14 Grammy squints.png S2E14 Grammy putting on her glasses.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy notice the logs.png S2E14 Logs rolling toward Blaze and Grammy.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy spooked by the logs.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy dodge the logs.png S2E14 That was close.png S2E14 Grammy "but we have to get past".png S2E14 Blaze promises he and AJ will engineer something.png S2E14 AJ has an idea.png S2E14 AJ suggests a woodchipper.png S2E14 How a woodchipper works, part 1.png S2E14 How a woodchipper works, part 2.png S2E14 Turn me into a woodchipper.png S2E14 Transformation interface.png S2E14 First part needed.png S2E14 Knuckleboom arm materializes.png S2E14 Second part needed.png S2E14 Chipper disk materializes.png S2E14 Last part needed.png S2E14 Discharge spout materializes.png S2E14 Woodchipper transformation complete.png S2E14 Blaze transforms.png S2E14 Woodchipper Blaze.png S2E14 AJ running over to Blaze.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy ready to chop some logs.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy climb the hill.png S2E14 Grammy "Here they come!".png S2E14 Help me use the woodchipper.png S2E14 Driving interface.png S2E14 Logs spotted.png S2E14 Blaze grabs the logs.png S2E14 Logs going into the chipper disk.png S2E14 Logs all chipped up.png S2E14 Blaze and AJ cheer.png S2E14 Grammy complements on Blaze's woodchipping.png S2E14 Let's keep moving.png S2E14 Look for more logs.png S2E14 More logs appear.png S2E14 Blaze grabbing the second logs.png S2E14 Second log group chipped.png S2E14 Blaze prevails again.png S2E14 Grammy hears more logs coming.png S2E14 Logs rolling toward Blaze and Grammy.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy spooked by the logs.png S2E14 Watch for more logs.png S2E14 Third logs spotted.png S2E14 Blaze gets the third logs.png S2E14 Third logs chipped.png S2E14 Third log chippings fly out.png S2E14 Blaze, AJ and Grammy prevail once again.png S2E14 We're almost at the top.png S2E14 Last log sighting.png S2E14 Final logs appear.png S2E14 Blaze grabbing the first two logs.png S2E14 Third log bounces toward Grammy.png|I got it! S2E14 Grammy kicking the third log.png S2E14 All three logs in Blaze's grip.png S2E14 Final logs chipped.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy reach the top.png S2E14 Blaze turning back to normal.png S2E14 We made it past the logs.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy high tire.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy hear Crusher scream.png S2E14 Crusher zooming further into the forest.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy see Crusher zooming away.png S2E14 Crusher crying for help.png S2E14 Blaze "This way, guys".png Mud Mountain?!? S2E14 Crusher bouncing down a hill.png S2E14 Crusher zooming down a dirt path.png S2E14 Crusher zooms further down the path.png S2E14 Crusher dodging rocks.png S2E14 Crusher close to the screen.png S2E14 Crusher "You need to stop".png S2E14 Spider web up ahead.png S2E14 Crusher crashes through the spider web.png S2E14 Crusher covered in web material.png S2E14 Crusher "I mean it this time".png S2E14 Bananas hanging from a tree.png S2E14 Crusher gets covered from bananas.png S2E14 Crusher shakes the bananas away.png S2E14 Crusher "That is it".png S2E14 Crusher shocked to see Mud Mountain.png S2E14 Mud Mountain up ahead.png S2E14 Crusher screaming for Grammy.png S2E14 Crusher heads for Mud Mountain.png Knit like the Wind! S2E14 Blaze and Grammy alarmed.png S2E14 Blaze "We've gotta rescue him".png S2E14 AJ "But how, Blaze?".png S2E14 Blaze and AJ hear Grammy.png S2E14 Grammy "We can use".png S2E14 Grammy brings out her yarn balls.png S2E14 Grammy demonstrates her yarn's tensile strength.png|"Now sure, one piece of yarn doesn't have a lot of tensile strength." S2E14 Grammy holds two yarn strings.png|"But when I put two pieces together." S2E14 Grammy knits the pieces together.png S2E14 Yarn gets stronger.png|"It gets stronger." S2E14 Grammy shows four yarn strings.png|"And the more yarn I add, the stronger it gets." S2E14 Grammy knits again.png S2E14 Stronger yarn.png S2E14 Grammy starts knitting hard.png S2E14 AJ "Go, Grammy!".png|"Go, Grammy!" S2E14 Yarn knitted into a rope.png|"Knit like the wind!!" S2E14 Yarn gathers by Blaze.png S2E14 Blaze showing the thick rope.png S2E14 The rope has a lot of tensile strength.png S2E14 Grammy almost done with her knitting.png S2E14 Blaze "That's some rope".png S2E14 Grammy "Hurry, dearies!".png S2E14 Blaze off to save Crusher.png S2E14 Blaze "You can count on us".png Saving Crusher S2E14 Crusher heading for Mud Mountain.png S2E14 Blaze chases after Crusher.png S2E14 AJ "Crusher's almost at Mud Mountain".png S2E14 Crusher in big trouble.png S2E14 We need Blazing Speed.png S2E14 Speed boosters deployed.png S2E14 Give me Blazing Speed.png S2E14 Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S2E14 Blaze zooms down the path.png S2E14 Blaze zooms toward Crusher.png S2E14 Crusher really horrified.png S2E14 AJ "Quick, Blaze!".png S2E14 Will Grammy's rope stop Crusher.png S2E14 Blaze twirls the rope like a lasso.png S2E14 Knit rope thrown out to Crusher.png S2E14 Knit rope grabs the rocket skis.png S2E14 Crusher caught by Grammy's rope.png S2E14 Blaze pulls on the knit rope.png S2E14 Knit rope stretches out and doesn't break.png S2E14 Crusher stops just in time.png S2E14 Crusher "They stopped?".png S2E14 Rocket skis about to self-destruct.png S2E14 Crusher falls in a daze.png Epilogue S2E14 Grammy heads over to Crusher.png S2E14 Grammy "You're okay".png S2E14 Crusher "Grammy, you did it!".png S2E14 Grammy "Would do anything for you".png S2E14 Crusher and Grammy embrace.png S2E14 Blaze accidentally calls Crusher "Crushy".png S2E14 AJ "And you've got one cool Grammy".png|"Yeah! And you've got one cool Grammy." S2E14 Grammy has an idea.png S2E14 Let's celebrate with ice cream.png S2E14 Crusher excited to have ice cream.png S2E14 Grammy "Any kind you want".png S2E14 Crusher predicting his ice cream flavor.png S2E14 Blaze, Crusher and Grammy riding into the distance.png S2E14 Iris out on Baze, Crusher and Grammy.png To return to the Rocket Ski Rescue episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries